sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Mόψος \Θεσσαλία
Mόψος Mopsus thumb|300px| [[Μυκηναϊκή Εποχή Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Εποχής‎ 13ος Αιώνας π.Χ. ---- ---- Θεσσαλία Θεσσαλική Ομοσπονδία ‎Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Θεσσαλίας ---- ---- Αθήνα Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Αθήνας Αττική ‎Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Αττικής ---- Μεγαρίδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Μεγαρίδας ---- Σαλαμίνα ‎Ηγεμόνες Σαλαμίνας ---- Αίγινα ‎Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Αίγινας ---- ---- Βοιωτία ‎Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Βοιωτίας ---- Λοκρίδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Λοκρίδας ---- Δωρίδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής ---- Ευρυτανία ‎Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Ευρυτανίας ---- Φωκίδα ‎Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Φωκίδας ---- Αιτωλία ‎Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Αιτωλίας ---- Εύβοια ‎Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Εύβοιας ---- Πελοπόννησος ‎Ηγεμόνες Πελοποννήσου ---- Ήπειρος ‎Ηγεμόνες Ηπείρου ---- Μακεδονία Ηγεμόνες Μακεδονίας ---- Θράκη Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Θράκης ---- Κρήτη Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Κρήτης ---- Αιγαία Θάλασσα Ηγεμόνες Αιγαίας Θάλασσας ---- Ιόνια Θάλασσα Ηγεμόνες Ιόνιας Θάλασσας ---- Τροία Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Τρωάδας ---- Δαρδανία (Arzawa) Ηγεμόνες Ασιατικής Δαρδανίας ---- Φοινίκη Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Φοινίκης ---- Αίγυπτος Ηγεμόνες Μυκηναϊκής Αιγύπτου Αιγυπτιακή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Αιγυπτιακής Αυτοκρατορίας ---- Χετταϊκή Αυτοκρατορία Ηγεμόνες Χετταϊκής Αυτοκρατορίας ]] - Ήρωας της Θεσσαλίας. - Διάρκεια βασιλείας (από /έως): - Θάνατος: Καταγωγή - Ανήκει στον Οίκο των αδών. - Πατέρας: - Μητέρα: - Σύζυγος: - Τέκνα: Ετυμολογία Το όνομα "Mόψος " προέρχεται ή συνδέεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " ". Βιογραφία Κατά την Ελληνική Μυθολογία ο Μόψος ο Λαπίθης ήταν ο επώνυμος ήρωας του Μοψίου, μικρής αρχαίας πόλης στους δυτικούς πρόποδες της Όσσας. Ο Μόψος γεννήθηκε στον ποταμό Τιταρησσό ή - μετέπειτα - Εύρωπος και - σήμερα - ΣαραντάποροςΙωάννης Χρ. Παπαγιάννης: Μονή Αγ. Αντωνίου της Θεσσαλίας, γιαυτό και ονομαζόταν επίσης Τιταρήσιος ή Τιταιρώνειος. Αναφέρεται ως γιος του Αμπύκου ή Άμπυγα και της Χλωρίδας. Στα «άθλα επί Πελία» που εικονίζονται στη "Λάρνακα του Κυψέλου", παριστάνεται δίπλα στον Άδμητο ως πυγμάχος. Ο Μόψος έλαβε μέρος στη μάχη Λαπιθών και Κενταύρων, ενώ σύμφωνα με τον Οβίδιο έλαβε μέρος και στην Θήρα του Καλυδωνίου Κάπρου.Οβίδιος, Μεταμορφώσεις, VIII.316. Αργοναυτική Εκστρατεία Μνημονεύεται επίσης ως μάντης των Αργοναυτών: Ο Μόψος και ο Ίδμων ήταν οι μάντεις που συνόδεψαν τους Αργοναύτες και ο Μόψος ήταν ο μοναδικός που γνώριζε να ερμηνεύει την γλώσσα των πτηνών, τέχνη που είχε διδαχτεί από τον Απόλλωνα. Στην Αργοναυτική Εκστρατεία καθόρισε στους Αργοναύτες τη στιγμή κατά την οποία τα «σημεία» ήταν ευνοϊκά για να επιβιβασθούν στο πλοίο για το μεγάλο ταξίδιο τους. *Ο ίδιος εξάγνισε τους Αργοναύτες μετά τον φόνο του βασιλέα Κυζίκου. Ο Μόψος εξάλλου συνόδευσε τον Ιάσονα στον ναό της Εκάτης. Κατά την επιστροφή των Αργοναυτών όμως τον κυνήγησαν με μανία η Γοργόνα και η Μέδουσα. Για να διαφύγει, κατέφυγε στην έρημο της Λιβύης, αλλά εκεί τον δάγκωσε μια οχιά που γεννήκε από μια σταγόνα αίματος της Μέδουσας που έπεσε στη έδαφος. Η Μήδεια προσπάθησε με μαγεία αλλά δεν κατάφερε να τον σώσει, και έτσι απέθανε εκεί. Οι Αργοναύτες τον ενταφίασαν σε ένα μνημείο στην άκρη της θάλασσας, όπου αργότερα ιδρύθηκε ναός.Αργοναυτικά I, 65-68 and 1502-1536); also Οβίδιος, '' "Μεταμορφώσεις"'' IV 618- 621; ' Υγίνος, Fabulae 14, 128, 172.?; Ιωάννης Τζέρζης, Ad Lycophron, 980. Σύμφωνα με μία παραλλαγή, ο Μόψος σε κάποιο συμβάν αποκόπηκε από τους Αργοναύτες και πήγε μόνος του στην Αφρική. Μόψος της Θράκης Σύμφωνα με τον Πίνδαρο ο Μόψος ήταν βασιλέας της Θράκης που σκότωσε την Αμαζόνα βασίλισσα Μυρίνη σε μονομαχία, τερματίζοντας με αυτόν τον τρόπο, με την βοήθεια και του Σκύθη Σίπυλου, την εισβολή των Αμαζόνων. Επίσης, αναφέρεται και από τον Διόδωρο ως αρχηγός εκστρατείας που κατέστρεψε τις Αμαζόνες. Μόψος της Κιλικίας Το 1946/47 ανακαλύφθκε στον αρχαιολογικό χώρο της "Karatepe-Arslantaş" της Κιλικίας μιά δίγλωσση ιερογλυφική επιγραφή στην Λουβιανή και στην Φοινικική Γλώσσα. Με βάση το κείμενο αυτής της επιγραφής οι ιστορικοί θεωρούν πιθανή την ενός ιστορικού ομώνυμου του Μόψου.Barnett 1953; Hammond 1975: 679-680; Burkert 1992: 52; Finkelberg 2005: 140-159; Jasink & Marino, forthcoming. The Phoenician text has been re-published in K. Lawson Younger 1998. Η επιγραφή χρονολογείται από το 700 π.Χ. περίπου. Το πρόσωπο που εμφανίζεται να ομιλεί ονομάζεται Αζατιβάτης (’-z-t-w-d'' στα Φοινικικά ή Azatiwataš στα Λουβιακά) και δηλώνει ότι είναι βασιλέας των "Δαναών" (d-n-n-y-m στα Φοινικικά ή Hiyawa στα Λουβιακά, της δυναστείας του «''οίκου του M-p-š'' στα Φοινικικά και Mukšuš στα Λουβιακά. Ενδεχομένως, πρόκειται για απόγονο ή διάδοχο του Μόψου. Το όνομά του στα Φοινικικά θυμίζει τους Ομηρικούς Δαναούς, ενώ το Hiyawa ενθυμίζει το Χετταϊκό όνομα Ahhiyawa που σύμφωνα με τις κυριαρχούσες εκτιμήσεις στην γλώσσα των Χετταίων σημαίνει Αχαιοί. Ας σημειωθεί ότι αρχαίοι Έλληνες συγγραφείς αποδίδουν στον Μόψο σημαντικό ρόλο κατά την ίδρυση αποικίας στην Παμφυλία.Θεόπομπος, FGrH 115 F 103; Καλλισθένης, FGrH 124 F 32. According to Ευσέβιος, De laudibus Constantini 13.5, the Cilicians worshipped Mopsus as a god, possibly as the mythical founder. A statue base of the Roman age found in Sillyum in Pamphylia bears Mopsus' name (ΜΟΨΟΥ). Μιά άλλη επιγραφή των Χετταίων που βρέθηκε στο "Boğazkale" της σημερινής Τουρκίας που είναι η τοποθεσία όπου βρισκόταν η Άττοσα (Χαττούσα), η πρωτεύουσα των Χετταίων, αναφέρει ένα πρόσωπο με το όνομα Mukšuš σε σχέση με τον βασιλέα Μαδυβάττη (Maduwatta, Madduwattash της Arzawa και τον Attaršiyaš της Ahhiyā. Επειδή το κείμενο είναι της εποχής της βασιλείας του Χετταίου αυτοκράτορα Αρνάβανδος Γ (Arnuwanda III), μερικοί αρχαιολόγοιe.g. Finkelberg 2005: 140-159. σχετίζουν το πρόσωπο του Μόψου με τους Λαούς της Θάλασσας που είχαν επιτεθεί στην Αίγυπτο τον 12ο π.Χ. αιώνα, καθώς η ονομασία d-n-n-y-m ερμηνεύεται ως Δαναοί (Denyen), που ήταν ένας από τους Λαούς της θάλασσας. Η άποψη αυτή δεν είναι όμως γενικά αποδεκτή.e.g. Drews 1993: 48-72. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ηγεμόνες Θεσσαλίας * Βιβλιογραφία *Charles Anthon, A Classical Dictionary (1842). * R. D. Barnett, 1953. "Mopsos", in: Journal of Hellenic Studies 73 (1953), pp. 140-143. *Walter Burkert, 1992. The Orientalizing Revolution: Near Eastern Influence on Early Archaic Greece (Cambridge:Harvard University Press). * Robert Drews, 1994: The End of the Bronze Age: Changes in Warfare and the Catastrophe ca. 1200 B.C. (Princeton Unievrsity Press). * Margalit Finkelberg, 2005. Greeks and Pre-Greeks: Aegean Prehistory and Greek Heroic Tradition (Cambridge University Press). * N. G. L. Hammond, 1975. "The End of Mycenaean Civilization and the Dark Age. (b) The Literary Tradition for the Migrations", in: The Cambridge Ancient History, vol. II, part 2, ed. by J.E.S. Edwards, C.J. Gadd, N.G.L. Hammond and E. Sollberger, (Cambridge University Press), pp. 678-712. * Anna Margherita Jasink and Mauro Marino, forthcoming. "The West Anatolian origins of the Que kingdom dynasty", in: Proceedings of the 6th International Congress of Hittitology, Roma 5-9 settembre 2005. *John Lemprière, 1850. ''Lemprière's Classical Dictionary''. ("Mopsus," p.422). (London. Bracken Books) Reprint 1994. paperback. ISBN 1-85891-228-8 * K. Lawson Younger, 1998. "The Phoenician Inscription of Azatiwada: An Integrated Reading", Journal of Semitic Studies 43, pp. 11-47. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia Category: Ηγεμόνες Θεσσαλίας